


Acadaversary

by Live2Sail



Series: Acadaversary [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acadaversary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live2Sail/pseuds/Live2Sail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy discovers a long standing SHIELD tradition; every year partners who met in the Academy celebrate with their Acadaversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acadaversary

“Hey, Fitz.” Daisy said waltzing into the lab. “How’s the new containment module updates coming?”

“Good. I put the finishing touches on last night.” Fitz answered distractedly, more focues on perfectly wrapping the present in front of him.

“Who’s the present for?” Daisy asked leaning against the bench next to the scientist.

“Simmons. Tomorrow is our Acadaversary. Ta-da, perfect.” Fitz took a step back and placed his hands on his hips, a proud smile on his face.

“What’s an Acadaversary?” Daisy asked laughing.

“Partners and friends who meet at the Academy celebrate their anniversary on the same day every year, the date of the Academy’s founding.” Fitz answered, beaming. “This is Simmons and I’s twelfth anniversary.”

“That’s so awesome, Fitz. How come I’ve never noticed you celebrating before?” Daisy asked.

“We keep it pretty low key, everybody does. You don’t want to hurt someone who’s lost their partner. Simmons and I usually just exchange gift and watch Mythbusters.”

“That makes sense. Wait, are there other people that celebrate an Acadaversary?” Daisy asked, looking a little put out.

“‘Course. Mack and Bobbi go off base for the day, I don’t know what they do. Coulson makes May dinner and they spend the whole night holed up in his office. I’m sure there’s others but I don’t really pay attention.” Fitz answered, looking up from admiring his wrapped present.

The next day Daisy watched all of the Acadaversary couples closely. After breakfast Bobbi kissed Hunter goodbye and left with Mack to visit the nearest town. They both mentioned they weren’t planning on getting back until late that night or early the next morning. Coulson and May followed their regular daily routine until just before dinner time when Coulson took over the kitchen and May went to get cleaned up earlier than usually. Seeing Coulson alone in the kitchen, Daisy grabbed a bag of chips out of her area of the pantry and hopped up to sit on the counter across from where he was working.

“Tell me about this Acadaversary thing.” Daisy said, smirking when Coulson froze for a moment before continuing to chop the vegetables in front of him.

“How much do you know already?” He asked slowly, sliding the vegetables into a pot on the stove.

“People who meet at the Academy celebrate their friendship or whatever on the day the Academy was founded. Nobody talks about it though because you don’t want to hurt other people whose partners have died.” Skye answered, shoving some more chips into her mouth.

“Superficially that’s about it. Deeper though, it’s a celebration of still being alive, of appreciating the things that we have, of the organization that brought us together, and the good that we do.” Coulson continued cooking and Daisy stared at him.

“So basically, it’s SHIELD’s version of Thanksgiving.” Coulson huffed a laugh and Daisy smiled too.

“Basically.” Coulson answered smiling at her. “Here, stir this while I change.” Daisy hopped off the counter and took over at the stove. When Coulson returned a few minutes later he was dressed in faded jeans, a long sleeve shift with a faded Captain America shield on it, and a pair of well worn slipper socks.

“That’s what you’re wearing for dinner?” Daisy asked, looking Coulson up and down critically.

“Daisy, today is Melinda and I’s 30th anniversary. We’re going to be just Phil and Melinda tonight, no suits, no tactical outfits, no Agent and Director, we can’t do that if we’re all dressed up.” Coulson started placing lids on the pots on the stove, turning the burners off, before pulling a loaf of homemade bread out of the oven. “Here help me carry these.”

“You guys have been partners for 30 years?” Daisy asked grabbing the pot holders and pot Coulson handed her.

“I was twenty-three when we met and she was twenty-two.” Coulson answered, leading Daisy up the stairs to his office. Daisy stopped in shock at the doorway. There was a card table with a white tablecloth over the top, two candles waiting to be lit, a set of good plates and silverware, and a neatly wrapped present sat on top of one of the plates. “We walked into our Martial Arts class the first day and got paired up. I told the instructor I was worried I would hurt Melinda and he laughed while she kicked my ass.” Daisy broke out of her shocked trance in time to see the fond smile on Coulson’s face before he hid it.

“I was proving a point.” Melinda said from the doorway. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a grey Captain America t-shirt that looked way too big on her, and a pair of black slippers. Her hair was down in soft waves, still slightly damp from the shower, and her face was clear of any makeup. A gift bag dangled from her fingertips.

“I’ll just, uh, go.” Daisy said awkwardly backing out of the room.

“Thanks for your help, Daisy. There’s an extra pot of food on the stove and an extra loaf of bread warming in the oven for you, Hunter, and Lincoln.” Phil said while Melinda moved out of Daisy’s way and closer to the Director.

“Yeah, no problem, DC. I’ll close the door behind me.” As Daisy looked through the doorway she saw Phil pull Melinda’s chair out for her. After she was seated Phil squeezed her shoulder gently and she smiled up at him. Daisy closed the door the rest of the way and smiled to herself. 


End file.
